Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supplies, and specifically, power supplies for pool and spa equipment.
Related Art
Various types of equipment are available for pools and spas. Often, such equipment is powered electrically. One example is a pool cleaner, which automatically cleans the underwater surfaces of a pool or spa. Such a device can be powered hydraulically (e.g., by a hose connected to the return line of a pool or spa filter and pump), or electrically. Also, such a device can float to the surface of pool/spa water, for cleaning same.
In the case of an electrically-powered underwater pool cleaner, electrical power is delivered to the cleaner by a low-voltage cable connected between the pool cleaner and a power supply external to the pool or spa. Because the power supply is located external to the pool or spa, it is necessary for the cable connecting the pool cleaner and the power supply to extend out of the pool and, often, across a peripheral concrete walkway surrounding most pools. This can be unsightly.
Self-contained, battery-powered, underwater pool cleaners do exist, and obviate the need for an external power supply and a cable interconnecting the pool cleaner with an external power supply. However, only a limited amount of power is available to the pool cleaner, due to the limited capacity of the cleaner's on-board battery. As a result, the pool cleaner must be periodically recharged, which often requires removing the pool cleaner from the pool before each recharging.